


posture proud

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Character Study, Drabble, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Short & Sweet, they could be bros or boyfriends u choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: They worked together to get by in the world, because although their brains didn't quite work right for them, they were exactly right for what the other needed.





	posture proud

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my head for a while, it's pretty short and not that cute or romantic but i just really love these characters and all their little intricacies and their dynamic.
> 
> hope you don't mind

Keith was playing on his DS when Lance bust in his room. He was flushed and frowning, breathing roughly through his nose he sat on the edge of Keith's bed with his arms crossed high on his chest like a child. Keith felt awkward and didn't know what to do, he never really did know what to do in these situations when people looked angry or sad but he couldn't tell.

He raised his eyebrows and spoke quietly. "Hello."

Lance abruptly threw himself down on Keith' bed, face first, and huffed. Keith watched on, passively, waiting for his next move. It was no secret that finals had been kicking everyone's ass but Keith saw that Lance was taking it particularly hard. His oddly self-aggrandising habits and inability to settle for anything less than perfect made it difficult for him. It wasn't a stretch to say that his procrastination simply came from his fear of failing to meet his own pre-determined standards. That was probably what got him upset this time, studying or his lack of focus. Keith hoped that’s what it was, otherwise he'd feel pretty bad.

Keith was pulled from his internal assessments as Lance took a deep breath and then yelled into Keith's blanket for a solid 5 mississippis before stopping and rolling over onto his back and sighing heavily. Keith was silently looking at the other boy, his eyes wide, awkwardly waiting for him to talk.

When Lance didn't speak Keith had to ask to make sure.

"Are you done?"

"I hate studying." Lance said candidly. Keith nodded and tried not to feel proud that he guessed right, this was about Lance, he could celebrate later.

"Wanna watch a few episodes of Game of Thrones?" Keith asked hesitantly, Lance moved and shuffled up the bed so he was sat next to Keith and nodded glumly. Keith got his TV remote and put it on for him, the episode he remembered Lance telling him he was up to. Keith hoped that Lance knew what he was trying to say.

The little gesture was Keith's way of saying "Hey, I get that you're stressed, but you'll be okay. This will pass so don't worry too much."

Lance's focus was as fickle, dissolving into the air with just a text message or a car horn. Keith tried to comfort him but could never really sympathise so he was resigned to picking up the pieces of Lance's inevitable tantrums when the frustration would spill over. Lance had confided once before how angry and pathetic it made him feel that his brain didn't work right. Now _that_ Keith could relate to.

They'd bonded over it, became closer because of it. Lance quietly explained jokes and people's reactions when he saw Keith looking lost, knowing that Keith was a little too proud to ask what the hell they were talking about. Keith would give every single page of notes he had to Lance- regardless of if Lance took notes or not- knowing that sometimes Lance would space out for a good 10 minutes, even though he looked like he was paying attention.

They worked together to get by in the world, because although their brains didn't quite work right for them, they were exactly right for what the other needed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
